The Playboy Bunny
by snuffles1905
Summary: Kim goes too California to get the stress off her mind. But meets someone who can help. M for upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so NO FLAMES!!!

(Chapter 1: Were in the sun, and having fun)

Ron and Kim just finished High School both Kim and Ron were in love and were thinking of going to spring break. But the Possible family had no colledge money for Kim. "What, well I'll go to the army, marines, something." Kim wanted to go to colledge all her life but she couldn't go because Mr. P accidentally blew up half of his lab, and it came out his pay check. So Kim told everything to Ron and he thought all she needed was a vacation so he said "Lets go to California. You know, waves, beach, relaxation. Us." said Ron while kissing Kim.

"Ok, lets go." "You mean now, this moment." "Yeah!" Kim rushed home too pack. She came back 2 minutes later with everything she needed. "Don't we need too talk to our parents?" "I guess?" So again Kim rushed home. And Ron was suprised how fast she could move. But she forgot her bag. "Well just a peek." Ron looked inside "Lets see just some bra's, panties, makeup, clothes, and...LONGERIE!!!" Ron saw a very sexxy purple see-through dress. He closed the bag. Just in time too Kim came in the second he let go of the bag. "They say I can go, I need a vacation. After the news can you go?" "Yeah!" said Ron with huge enthuseasim.

A minute later they got in Ron's Honda. "And were gone." said Ron. Listening to Fall Out Boy.

(Meanwhile at ??? mansion)

"Wait until she gets too California. I didn't know I could blow up something that big. I mean it was powerful but wow." "So boss when will she come here." "Soon honey, very,very soon."

(4 hours later)

"Wow I forgot were are we going, like hotels." said Kim. "My Mom got the Marriot." Ron pulled up to a parking lot and said "Go to the fifth floor with this." Ron gave Kim a key. While Kim got out the car Ron asked if the bell man if he could take his stuff to the room.

When Kim got there it was huge. One big room with two beds. And Kim loved how it looked. Then Ron came in and Kim kissed his lips with so much love that he fell on the bed and Kim was going too make that night memorable. But the bell boy came in and put the stuff down. And was suprised at what he saw and said "Sorry, I'll go." And he left.

The moment of love gone Kim got off and said what's on t.v. They turned it on. And at full volume they heard Foo Fighters-The Pretenders.

_"YEAH WHO ARE YOU._

_YEAH WHO ARE YOU_

_YEAH WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Ron Immediantly turned it off. And laid on his bed too rest next to Kim.

* * *

Hope you liked the first of many chapters. R&R Next Chapter

"Hey My Names Heff"


	2. My Names Heff

This is my first story so NO FLAMES!!!

**Sexual waring. Thoughts in bold**

(Chapter 2: Hey My Names Heff)

Kim wanted to tour the town so she left while Ron was in the pool. She was in Ron's car so she saw all these limo's going up a hill so she followed them.

She was curious they came to a mansion where t.v camera's and all that stuff came out so Kim went in and every one looked at her and she heared her name being whispered.

Then she buped into a man "Oh sorry." "Kim Possible. Why are you here? To shoot a photo." "What photo?"

Then Kim saw through the door a naked lady bending over a table. "Well no, curiosity took me here. Sorry." "No don't go lets talk."

After a long talk Kim told Hugh everything. "Well I can help I work for me and you'll be in college in one year. Trust me."

"Well...um...I..have a boyfriend**. But I do want to go to college. What do I do."** "Hey think about it Kim." "OK, bye."

Kim went back to the hotel and Ron was playing a game in the room.

"Oh...Hi Kim. Playing a game here."

"You'll stop for this."

Kim gave Ron a full kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth.

Kim took of her shirt looked at Ron and undid her bra.

Ron just got closer until he started touching and licking her breast.

Ron took off his shirt and pants. Kim watched him move as fast as he could.

Kim walked away for a minute. And put the "Do not Disturb" sign on the door.

When she ame back Ron was on his bed only his underwear on.

She took them off slow to see Ron manhood fully erect.

* * *

Sorry had to take this time to stop here finish other stories. We'll come back to them on the new chapter.

**The Answer**


	3. Kim and Monique

This is my first story so NO FLAMES!!!

**Cursing waring. Thoughts in bold**

(Chapter 3: Kim and Monique)

So Kim was rethinking the day sleeping next to Ron. She was waiting for the moment and she got what she wanted. (Like always.)

**"I shouldn't cheat on Ron I love him. But its not cheating I'm not dating anyone so hey. But Ron will hate me."**

Kim got out the bed and got some coffee at the store at the hotel.

**"I mean he is my boy friend. It'd break his heart. Hey, look that girl over there looks like Monique." **

"Monique...MONIQUE!!!"

The girl looked over.

"OMG!! Hugs!"

"What are you doing in Cali, Monique."

"You know shopping. You"

"Me and Ron are taking a trip."

"Why?"

"Oh...to get out of the Middleton. And to relax."

"So you in one room he in other, that's expensive."

"Not when were in the same room."

"Kim...really."

"Yeah. Same room. And he likes that."

"How do you know."

"Because he showed me about 3 times last night."

Monique had her chin to the floor and lost her ability to talk.

"Monique...Monique.."

"Yeah just had to...really!"

"Yeah."

"Tell me when."

Monique spread her hands out at least an inch.

"Monique!"

"Well then how big."

"That's for me to know."

"Be that way."

"Hey...Your my best friend."

"Gilty"

"I got in some stuff and Mr. Playboy wants me in a photo shot."

* * *

I felt like making a few short chapters, hope you like it. So the Answer to Hugh's questions gonna wait. Sorry...Read and Review. Next chapter:

**Kim and Monique Part 2**


End file.
